This invention relates to molded thermoplastic foam cups.
More specifically, this invention pertains to molded thermoplastic foam cups which exhibit enhanced coffee retention properties.
The manufacture of molded articles, e.g., cups from expanded thermoplastic particles is well known. The most commonly used thermoplastic particles are expandable polystyrene beads known as EPS. Typically, polystyrene beads are impregnated with a blowing agent which boils below the softening point of the polystyrene and causes the impregnated beads to expand when they are heated. When the impregnated beads are heated in a mold cavity, they expand to fill the cavity and fuse together to form a shaped article.
The formation of molded articles, e.g., cups from impregnated polystyrene beads, is generally done in two steps. First, the impregnated polystyrene beads are pre-expanded to a density of from about 2 to about 12 pounds per cubic foot. Second, the pre-expanded beads are heated in a closed mold to further expand the pre-expanded beads and to form a fused article having the shape of the mold. The second step is generally referred to as molding.
The pre-expansion step is conventionally carried out by heating the impregnated beads using any conventional heating medium such as steam, hot air, hot water, or radiant heat. One generally accepted method for accomplishing the pre-expansion of impregnated thermoplastic particles is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,175 to Rodman.
In the manufacture of foam cups, the preferred thermoplastic is expandable polystyrene beads. The polystyrene beads used to make foam cups are generally prepared by an aqueous suspension polymerization process which results in beads that can be screened to relatively precise bead sizes. Typically, bead diameters are within the range of from about 0.008 to about 0.02 inch. Occasionally, cups are made from particles having bead diameters as high as 0.03 inches.
In spite of careful bead size control, one problem which continues to plague the molded cup industry is that cups molded from expandable polystyrene beads exhibit a tendency to leak coffee. The leakage results from penetration of the coffee around the fused polystyrene beads. The present invention provides a molded foam cup which exhibits enhanced coffee retention.